Not Such a Bad Valentine's Day
by prolificWriter
Summary: Kanaya's Valentine's Day starts a little sad, but quickly becomes much better after a certain someone sends their love. (WARNING: Post-Grapevines story and red GamKan.)


_**Note:** This is a very simple Valentines gift to you guys involving my otp flushing for one another. Post-Grapevines story. ;)_

_I, personally, think this is very cute._

_Just don't kill me guys, okay?_

* * *

Kanaya sat in the lab, staring at the screen. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

She had just friend-zoned the only person interested in her for the umpteenth time, ruining her Valentine's Day.

"Stupid human holiday." The jadeblood grumbled, minimizing her trollian screen and picking up the book that rested beside the computer.

She stopped herself from opening it and stared at the cover. Did she really want to read a romance book after what had just happened? No, she didn't.

Sighing sadly, she put the book back down and ran her fingers through her hair once again.

Then, suddenly, her trollian went off and the chat screen popped up.

******~Trollian~**  


_terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]_

_TC: honk_

_GA: Gamzee_

_TC: HONK_

_GA: May I Presume You're Still Going Through Withdrawal Symptoms_

_TC: hey kansis_

_TC: I'M MOTHERFUCKING FINE_

_GA: Forgive Me If I Am Still Suspicious_

_TC: honk_

_GA: Well What Do You Want_

_TC: JUST WANTED TO SPILL MY MOTHERFUCKING APOLOGY NOW_

_terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]_

_GA: Apology_

_GA: Why Would You Need To Apologize_

_GA: Expect For The Obvious_

******~Trollian~**  


She stared at the screen curiously, frowning slightly. True she hadn't seen, well heard rather, from the clown since the occurrences with Kurloz in the dancestors' bubble, but why would he contact her now of all days and times.

Suddenly, something hit her in the head, bouncing off it and landing on the fall. She yelped in surprise and pain as a sharp corner roughly stabbed her thinkpan.

"What on Alternia…?" She spun her chair around and looked down at the object.

A small red, heart-shaped box sat on the ground. She leaned over and picked it up. Slightly confused, she placed it on top of her book and turned to her trollian.

******~Trollian~**  


_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]_

_GA: Rose_

_GA: Rose Are You There_

_TT: Yes, I am here Kanaya. What do you need?_

_GA: I Have Just Received A Red Heart-Shaped Box_

_GA: Would You Mind Telling Me What This Symbolizes_

_TT: It appears to me, Kanaya, that you have a secret admirer._

_GA: Pardon_

_TT: That box, my friend, symbolizes the fact that someone has a crush on you. You will most likely find a treat inside of it._

_GA: You Mean Someone Has Flushed Feelings For Me_

_TT: Yes, now, if you will excuse me, John is calling for me._

_GA: Yes Of Course_

_GA: Sorry For Intruding_

_grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]_

**~Trollian~**

She logged off her trollian and turned the computer off. Turning, she picked up the box and settled it onto her lap.

"I wonder what's inside…" She mumbled, pulling the lid open.

Some brown treats, something called chocolate she believed, gleamed in the light of her rainbow-drinker-self. And a white note rested on top of them.

Picking it up, she read the enscription.

**~Letter~**

_To: kansis_

_TURN AROUND. Honk_

_From: GAMZEE_

**~Letter~**

She stiffened slightly, straining her senses. It didn't feel like anyone was in this room with her.

Spinning her seat around, she faced the other side of the room. And paled a little.

There, on the wall opposite of her, was a heart drawn in blue. Vriska's blood.

The jadeblood rose shakily and walked over, staring at the the words written on the wall.

**~Wall~**

_mother fucking spiderbitch_

_WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH_

_for you kansis_

_HONK ; o)_

**~Wall~**

A blush crept across her face and she covered her mouth, trying not to smile at this appalling, yet cute display of affection.

Then she glanced down at the floor, where the heart ended. She crouched and picked up yet another note and read it calmly.

**~Letter~**

_happy human heart day kansis_

_RED FOR YA_

**~Letter~**

She giggled softly. As if that much wasn't obvious.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist and someone pressed their head against the crook of her neck. She tensed a little.

"You know Karkat isn't going to like this." She mumbled, blushing brightly. "Your supposed to stay away from me."

"Honk~"

And she was spun around and pulled into a rather passionate kiss.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, careful with the box of candies, and reciprocated, a very pleasant thought crossed her mind.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day after all._


End file.
